


Holly Jolly

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [5]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Actress Clarke, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Play, Christmas Smut, Clexmas18, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinch References, Smut, You're A Mean One Mrs Grinch, actress lexa, day8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are very competitive and try out for their college Christmas play.Things take an unexpected turn.





	Holly Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 8: You're A Mean One Mrs. Grinch #Clexmas18

* * *

Clarke laughed with her best friend, Octavia as they practiced their lines for the upcoming play. The director, Kane had decided to put a spin on the classic movie ‘The Grinch’ and Clarke was all for it. She loved the movie when she was a kid and was excited to be part of the play.

Theater was something she got interested in high school and continued doing it in college as well. The play consisted of the Grinch, but not a green haired creature, instead a cruel woman who wanted everyone as miserable as her. She hated Christmas with a passion and even lived on the mountain by herself and was rarely ever seen.

Lexa Woods was playing the Grinch.

Clarke did her best not to let the fact that Lexa was playing opposite her character. They had a sort of feud because every play they tried out for the same characters, each trying to beat the other.

Their competitiveness kept things interesting to say the least

She had gotten Cynthia. Her character was kind of like Cindy Lou from the movie, but instead was a grown woman who ran the town and was basically the mayor.

Cynthia was kind, sweet and friendly with everyone. She was good and fair leader and the townspeople loved her.

Clarke was excited to play her as she could relate to the character somewhat.

“What you thinking about?” Octavia asked tossing down her script. Clarke eyed her friend who was playing one of the townspeople in the play. It was a small part, but her friend seemed happy. Besides, Clarke knew Octavia was only participating to be supportive.

It was her and Lexa as the leads and Clarke was doing her best to work up the nerve to ask Lexa to run lines with her. For now she settled for Octavia who constantly got distracted with texting her boyfriend.

“Wondering if my best friend will take this seriously and help me,” Clarke growled, “The play is in a month and I need to have this memorized!”

“I told you to ask Lexa, like 90% of your lines are with her anyways,” Octavia rolled her eyes, “You like her, so just ask her.”

Clarke scoffed, “No, I don’t,” She shook her head vehemently, “She’s too competitive.”

Octavia burst out laughing, “Pot…” Octavia pointed behind her, “meet kettle,” she pointed to her and Clarke immediately shook her head

“I’m not that bad,” Clarke denied, but knew there was truth in her statement.

Octavia narrowed her eyes, “Yeah and I'm the Queen of England.”

“Fine,” Clarke relented, “I’m not as bad as her.”

“Just go talk to her,” Octavia rolled her eyes, “Besides you two need to get along off stage since you’re going to be falling in love on stage,” Octavia shrugged her shoulders and stood up, “I’m out.”

“What,” Clarke jumped to her feet and was grateful they were in the back of the auditorium currently, “You need to practice too,” Clarke knew it was pointless, but she had to try.

“Clarke, I have like two lines, I already know them,” Octavia smiled, “You on the other hand need to practice.”

“But…” Clarke pouted, but Octavia waved her away.

“That doesn’t work on me and you know it,” Octavia hugged her quickly, “See you later, don’t wait up.”

Clarke watched her go and turned to slump back in her seat. She noticed Lexa walk by with some girl who was talking animatedly to her, but Lexa didn't seem interested. Clarke gazed after her only to look away quickly when Lexa glanced her way.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Lexa break away from the girl and head her way. She snatched up her script and pretended to read.

“Hey,” Lexa’s voice sounded in front of her.

“Hi,” Clarke nodded, but didn’t look up, “Help you with something?” Her voice coming off harsher than she meant to.

She heard a shoe scuff against the floor, “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to run lines together?”

Clarke’s head shot up, “What?” She met Lexa’s green eyes that she just noticed had hints of gold. How had she never noticed that before?

“You heard me, Clarke,” Lexa sighed wearily.

“The great, Lexa Woods is asking me for help,” Clarke couldn’t help but smirk.

“Nevermind, this was a bad idea,” Lexa went to walk away, but Clarke snatched her arm, letting go instantly when a jolt shot up her arm.

“I’m sorry that was rude,” Clarke hung her head, “I was trying to immerse myself in the script.”

“You mean the one that’s upside down?” Lexa cocked her head with a smirk that Clarke found absolutely sexy.

Clarke held up the script in question and realized Lexa was in fact right, “Oops.”

“It’s okay, Clarke,” Lexa took a step back, “I know you were wanting to play the Grinch and its my fault you didn’t get it.”

Clarke remembered that day well. She had tried out for both parts, but Kane had given her the part of Cynthia. She had been pissed, but had gotten over it quickly. Clarke had realized that Kane had been right and she wouldn’t have made a very good Grinch.

“No,” Clarke sucked in a deep breath, “You did and you’re the right person to have the role.”

Lexa looked at her in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Clarke admitted with a smile, “You want to practice now?” She held up her script and made sure to turn it the right way.

“That would be great,” Lexa smiled in gratitude and gestured to the aisle, “Here work?”

“Works for me,” Clarke nodded and followed Lexa. She ignored everything else around them. The people on set building props, the lighting technicians, other actors practicing, music playing and people milling around.

All she saw was Lexa.

“What scene do you want to start with?” Lexa asked quietly as she sat down and leaned against the wall. Lexa stretched her legs out in front of her so they were blocking the walkway.

“How about when they first meet?” Clarke suggested, flipping back to the beginning of the script and finding the right scene, “It’s where the Grinch comes down the mountain a few weeks before Christmas, right?”

“Yeah to scope out everything,” Lexa crossed her ankles and Clarke found herself mirroring Lexa’s position, “And to figure out the best way to take everything without the townspeople noticing.”

“My character runs into you, quite literally and realizes that the Grinch isn’t an old creepy man like she was led to believe. That actually he's a she, a young woman which throws her for a loop.”

“Right and the Grinch doesn’t want to admit that seeing the woman touched her where her own dead heart was,” Lexa laughed, “She ends up being a bitch.”

“Yep and they argue and Cynthia stomps off and complains about you and everyone tells her to stay away,” Clarke smiled.

“But does she listen…” Lexa looked up and locked eyes with her.

“Nope.”

“Lexa, Clarke…” Kane called out, “I need you a moment please.”

“Practice again tomorrow?” Lexa asked and Clarke could hear the hope in her voice.

“I would really like that,” Clarke nodded and was surprised when Lexa held out a hand to help her up, “Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

“Girls,” Kane called again.

“Coming,” They both said before looking at each other and laughing and they hurried towards the stage to see what he wanted

-=-

The next couple weeks, Clarke found herself spending more time with Lexa and not just rehearsing lines. She found herself enjoying getting to know Lexa and looking forward to seeing her. It was new and exciting and Clarke couldn’t deny that their chemistry off stage translated very well on stage.

Clarke had been spending more and more time with Lexa and realized there was more to her than meets the eye. Currently, Lexa was sitting across from her on set wearing tight jeans and a loose t-shirt with her combat boots. Her hair was pulled back in braids and Clarke found herself staring at Lexa’s profile and completely missed her line.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked and shook her arm. It made Clarke jump back in her chair.

“Sorry, zoned out,” Clarke smiled, “Where were we?”

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked cocking her head to the side that Clarke found adorable.

“I’m good,” She yawned, “Just tired,” Clarke was happy everyone else was preoccupied and not paying attention to them.

“Okay,” Lexa looked doubtful, but she didn’t push which Clarke was grateful for, “Want to continue?”

“Yeah,” Clarke rolled her shoulders and focused on getting into character, “Ready.”

“Move out of the way,” The Grinch stood with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face.

“No,” Cynthia squared her shoulders and glared back, “You don’t get to come down to my town and boss me around.”

“Leave me alone to do what I need to,” The Grinch waved a hand dismissively and whistled for her dog to follow.

Cynthia stood and watched the sharp jawline move and found herself enraptured with this mean woman. She couldn’t help it even with the woman was being a bitch.

“I don’t trust you alone in my town. What business could you possibly have here?” Cynthia stood her ground.

“That’s none of your business, little girl,” She took a threatening step forward, but Cyntia didn’t flinch.

“First of all, I’m not a little girl and second of all, I’m the mayor and you should show some respect,” Cynthia snapped and stepped closer.

“I don’t have to do anything,” She fired back, spit flying in her face, “This is why I hate people and stay away from them.”

Cynthia threw up her hands, “Then why are you here?”

Clapping started around them startling Clarke and she pulled back from Lexa when she realized how close they’d gotten.

“Wonderful, just wonderful,” Kane clapped his hands with a smile, “I knew I’d picked the right people for the leads.”

Clarke blushed, completely unaware they had an audience, “Thank you.”

Lexa nodded, her face completely impassive so Clarke had no idea what she was thinking.

“Can we get back to rehearsing now, sir?” Lexa had a slight bite to her tone, but Clarke was pretty sure she was the only one that noticed.

“Of course, of course,as you were. Keep up the good work, ladies.” Kane snapped his fingers and the rest of the crowd dispersed leaving Clarke and Lexa alone again. Well as alone as they could be in a crowded auditorium.

Once they were alone again, Clarke turned to look at Lexa who had walked to the edge of the stage.

“Are you okay?” Clarke walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. They had gotten a lot closer in the last couple weeks and Clarke considered her a friend. She had no idea what was going, but she wanted to help.

“I’m good,” Lexa’s voice was thick with emotion and Clarke had no idea why, “Just an intense scene.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Is that all?”

Lexa turned to look at her, “What else would it be?”

“You tell me, Lex,” Clarke squeezed her shoulder.

“Let’s get back to rehearsing,” Lexa shrugged off her hand gently and Clarke did her best not to let the hurt show on her face.

“Okay,” Clarke wanted to push, but decided against it, “Same scene or a different one?”

“Let’s move on to when Cynthia visits the cabin,” Lexa suggested as she flipped the pages and looked at her expectantly, “Does that work for you?”

“Yeah,” Clarke looked through the script to find the right page, trying to remember what happened in that scene. When she found it, she swallowed thickly, “Our...I mean the first kiss.”

Lexa’s eyes snapped up to meet hers and they were so green under the stage lights, “Yes, is that a problem?”

“Not at all,” Clarke squeaked and cleared her throat, “Works for me,” She read through the scene quickly to familiarize her with it and get into the mindset. Clarke took a couple calming breaths, “Ready when you are.”

“I’m ready,” Lexa stared back at her with an intensity that sent tingles down her spine and Clarke licked her lips as she stared at Lexa’s. She couldn’t help but wonder what Lexa would taste like and if her lips were as soft as they looked.

It was something that she’d been dreaming about for weeks even before they became tentative friends.

“Did you follow me?” The woman exploded and turned towards her with fury in her brown eyes.

Cynthia crossed the threshold and was surprised when the woman moved back, “I have some questions.”

“I don’t bloody care!” The Grinch stood by the door, “Get out of my house!”

“No,” Cynthia turned to level her with an icy glare of her own, “Why do people call you the Grinch?

She sighed and Cynthia made herself cozy in the armchair by the fire roaring in the grate and continued to stare at the beautiful woman she couldn’t stop thinking about. Clarke knew she was in character, but couldn’t help but relate very much so in this moment.

“What does it matter?” She sighed and sat down across from her, “Why do you even care?”

“Because I care,” Cynthia kept their gazes locked as she watched her words sink in.

“You what?”

“You heard me,” She eyed her down, daring her to contradict her, “What’s your name?”

“Who says I have a name?” A small smile appeared on her face before it disappeared completely.

“Please,” Cynthia asked.

“Holly,” She muttered quietly, “The townspeople started calling me Grinch because I hate Christmas and think I want to make everyone as miserable as I am.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” She smiled and asked her next question before she could overthink it, “Is that not true?” Cynthia cocked her head to the side in thought.

“No, I really do hate Christmas, but it’s because my whole family died on Christmas day coming to see me,” Holly turned away and Cynthia ached to hold her in her arms and relieve her pain.

“I had no idea,” She was stunned speechless, “Nobody should be calling you the Grinch though. It’s not right.”

“It is what it is,” Holly shrugged, “I’ve gotten used to it over the years.”

“Can I ask how long it’s been?”

“Eight years,” Holly looked towards the flames and cast half her face in the shadow.

“That was before I moved to town,” Cynthia taped a finger on her chin, “I heard about you my first Christmas here.”

“Obviously not good things,” Holly raised an eyebrow.

“No,” She sighed, “I shouldn’t have listened to them, I should have made up my own mind.”

“I didn’t give you any opportunity to,” She smiled slightly before she stood up to pace, “I liked being alone until I met you.”

Cynthia stood up, “What does that mean?” She stepped closer.

“You...you make me…” Holly froze and went toward the fireplace, but Cynthia grabbed her arm.

“I make you what?” Cynthia stepped into Holly’s personal space.

“Feel things,” Holly scowled, “I don’t like it…” She shrugged off Cynthia's hand.

“Why?”

“It’s weakness,” Holly snapped wearily.

“What is?” Cynthia wasn’t sure what Holly meant.

“Love,” Holly squeezed her hand, “It hurts.”

She caressed her face and Clarke had to repress a sigh and get back into character, “It’s not.”

Holly leaned into her touch before she wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her close until their lips were millimeters apart, “Lex…” Clarke broke character and found herself wanting to kiss Lexa as her and not Cynthia.

“Clarke,” Lexa murmured ghosting her lips over hers.

“That’s a wrap everyone,” Kane suddenly called out making them spring apart. Clarke missed her warmth already and cursed Kane under her breath.

Clarke didn't take her eyes off of Lexa who was staring at her and biting her lip which made Clarke want to cross the stage and bite that bottom lip.

“See you later,” Lexa mumbled and escaped with the rest of the crew before Clarke could say anything.

“Fuck,” She touched her chest where her heart was pounding, “What does this mean?”

Clarke resolved to ask Lexa the next time she saw her.

-=-

For the next week, Lexa avoided her and Clarke had no idea why. She was hurt at Lexa’s blatant dismissal. Suddenly, Lexa had excuse after excuse to not hang out or run lines unless it was during rehearsal. Otherwise, it seemed that the progress they’d made had taken a couple gigantic steps backwards.

Clarke was tired of Lexa avoiding her like her life depended on it. Tomorrow was opening night and Clarke refused to keep going on like this.

She found herself outside Lexa’s apartment that her cousin, Lincoln gave her the address to. Clarke had been standing there for ten minutes trying to gather up the courage to actually knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke knocked and waited with her hands tucked into her pockets. After a couple minutes, Clarke blew out a breath in irritation. She turned to leave when the door flew open. Lexa stood there dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her middle. Clarke’s brain short circuited and she stood there gaping at all the wet, exposed sunkissed skin. Water dripped down between Lexa’s breasts and her hair hung in ropes over her bare shoulders.

Clarke’s mouth felt like the Sahara desert and Lexa was the only thing that could quench her thirst.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s eyes went wide with shock, when Clarke finally peeled her eyes off Lexa’s body to look her in the eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you,” Clarke bit out. Regardless how sexy, Lexa looked in the moment, Clarke was still upset.

Lexa stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, a look of disbelief on her face, “How did you get my address?” Clarke could see Lexa’s jaw clench. If that was how Lexa wanted to play it, than Clarke could fight fire with fire.

“Doesn’t matter,” Clarke pushed past Lexa into her apartment. Before she had a chance to take in more than the open layout of Lexa’s apartment, her arm was grabbed roughly. Lexa spun her around. Clarke saw the towel slip and got a glimpse of Lexa’s breasts. Well the top swell which had her licking her lips.

“What the hell is your problem?” Lexa growled as she clutched the towel tighter around her and all Clarke wanted to do was rip the towel off of Lexa's lean toned body and kiss every inch of Lexa’s skin. She shook the fantasy away, “You think you can just barge into my home like this!”

“Well if you’d stop fucking avoiding me like the fucking plague,” Clarke fired back.

“And you think showing up here unannounced was the way to go!” Lexa snapped and Clarke saw the door was still open behind her.

“You left me no other choice!” Clarke stepped closer, breathing heavily, “And obviously it worked because you’re fucking talking to me!” She bit out and shook her head. Clarke had come here to have a civilised conversation, but instead they stood in Lexa’s entryway yelling at each other. Clarke did her best to calm down knowing this was getting them nowhere.

Lexa glared at her, but Clarke didn’t back down. It was eerily similar to the play and their characters, but Clarke knew better than to comment on that fact right now.

It probably wouldn’t help matters.

“What do you want?” Lexa’s whole body deflated and Clarke got a glimpse of resignation and pain in Lexa’s green eyes.

“I told you, I just want to talk,” Clarke said softly. She wanted more than anything to remove the dejected look from Lexa’s gaze and found herself wanting to take Lexa in her arms and shield her away from anything negative.

Lexa nodded and kicked the door closed exposing more of her bare thigh. Clarke glanced down and whimpered softly, “Let me get dressed and we can talk,” That was the last thing, Clarke wanted Lexa to do, but nodded as well. Lexa moved around her, barely brushing her body against Clarke’s. She bit back a moan and watched Lexa walk across the apartment to what she assumed was her bedroom, “Make yourself comfortable,” Lexa called over her shoulder, her voice laced with something Clarke couldn’t identify.

“Okay,” Clarke replied, but didn’t think Lexa heard as the door shut before she spoke. Clarke walked further into the apartment and was shocked at how nice it was. She knew this complex was in one of the nicer neighborhoods, but Clarke hadn’t expected this.

At all.

It was three times the size of Clarke’s entire apartment and Clarke had thought hers was a good apartment, but it was nothing compared to Lexa’s. It boasted a chef’s kitchen with a huge island and stainless steel appliances in soft greys and whites. She didn’t spy a dirty dish anywhere and Clarke was impressed. It opened up to the dining room that had a huge oak table that fit at least twelve. The living room had a fireplace with a TV mounted above it with a sectional couch and a couple armchairs for seating.

What took Clarke’s breath away was the view of Polis from Lexa’s floor to ceiling windows. She could see the whole city and even a glimmer of the lake and the mountains in the distance. It was incredible.

Clarke was so engrossed that she hadn’t heard Lexa return until Lexa cleared her throat.

“Sorry,” Clarke mumbled, tearing her gaze away to focus on Lexa. Lexa had changed into a pair of black sweatpants, a white t-shirt and fuzzy socks. She found the look adorable with Lexa’s hair up in a messy bun and glasses on, “I didn’t know you wear glasses,” Clarke blurted out and saw Lexa’s cheeks redden.

“Yeah, I do. I prefer contacts, but this is easier sometimes,” Lexa shifted from foot to foot and Clarke hated seeing how shy Lexa looked. It was such a contrast to the confident almost cocky Lexa she thought she knew. It was only after they’d become friends, Clarke had seen a different side of her. Now she was seeing another side and Clarke loved each and every one.

Clarke felt the anger seep out of her, “If you want me to leave, I will,” Clarke finally broke the silence It was the last thing she wanted to do, but would do it in a heartbeat if Lexa asked.

“No, you’re okay. You’re right, we should talk,” Lexa walked over and sat down in the corner of the couch. Clarke deduced it was Lexa’s spot from the way she breathed out as she got situated. Lexa looked up at her and Clarke realized she hadn’t moved and quickly moved to sit down next to Lexa. She sat far enough away so they didn’t have to crane their necks to talk to each other even though she ached to sit closer.

“That would be nice,” Clarke admitted. The last week, she’d lost track of the many different scenarios that ran through her head. The worst one being, Lexa not seeing her as more than a friend, if a friend at all, “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“You know why,” Lexa looked passed her and gazed out the window. Clarke turned to see the sun starting to set and saw as pink, reds and oranges streaked across the sky.

“Actually, I don’t,” Clarke thought back to the day it all started, “We were rehearsing and it was going well. We almost kiss…”

“Exactly,” Lexa shrugged her shoulders, “Do you know why I got the part?”

“Because you’re an amazing actress,” Clarke was confused, “You are fantastic when you’re in character and its almost like it’s really happening and not acting.”

“True,” Lexa said and Clarke swore she saw a hint of a smile before it disappeared, “But it’s because I’ve had some of the same experiences and can relate to Holly.”

“Okay,” Clarke tapped a finger on her thigh as she waited, “That just makes the...wait...what do you mean you relate?”

“Christmas is hard for me. My girlfriend died coming to surprise me for Christmas and my parents died around this time when I was a kid,” Lexa’s voice was thick with unshed tears, “She loved the Grinch movie and I knew I had to play it.”

“I understand,” Clarke said softly when Lexa raised an eyebrow in surprise, “This was my dad’s favorite movie and every year we’d watch it together until he passed,” Clarke didn’t say I’m sorry because she knew firsthand the platitudes didn’t help and people only said it because they felt bad and didn’t know what else to say.

“The original?” Lexa quierd and pulled her knees to her chest.

“Of course, but I have to say the Jim Carrey one wasn’t that bad,” Clarke laughed as she recalled watching with her dad and both of them comparing to the original.

“Eh, if you say so,” Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled before she sombered a minute later, “I shouldn’t have avoided you.”

“We can chalk up the almost kiss to us being so immersed in our characters,” Clarke hated the words coming out of her mouth, “Just it would be better if you asked for space so I don’t assume I did something wrong,” Clarke almost reached out to Lexa, but Lexa had curled in on herself and knew her touch wouldn’t be welcomed at the moment.

“I can do that,” Lexa paused, “Yeah, we can say that,” Clarke thought she saw relief mingled with something else in Lexa's eyes, “I didn’t lose you as I friend I hope,” Lexa locked eyes with her.

“No, we’re okay,” Clarke smiled reassuringly, “Friends,” Clarke didn’t think friends fit with how she was feeling, but Clarke would take what Lexa was willing to offer.

Friends it was.

-=-

A a couple hours later, Clarke was still sitting on Lexa’s couch. Lexa had invited her to stay for dinner where Lexa had ordered pizza. The empty box still sat on the coffee table along with a couple cans of soda. Currently they were watching something on Netflix, but Clarke wasn’t entirely paying attention. It had been a comfortable silence since dinner ended and Clarke had never experienced it like this. Normally, Clarke was always trying to fill the quiet, but with Lexa, Clarke didn’t feel the need to. Clarke already knew Lexa was a woman of few words which made what Lexa did say all the more important.

She thought back to their conversation earlier and hadn’t realized they had more in common than she knew. Clarke knew the pain, Lexa was feeling and understood it. No matter how long it’s been, the pain could still rear its ugly head and cripple you. Clarke had learned to take it day by day.

Somehow, they had drifted closer together after Lexa had pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over them. Clarke didn’t complain, she found it awfully romantic when Lexa turned the fireplace on as well.

She was getting antsy and her body was taut like a string every time, Lexa brushed against her. It was definitely not helping matters in the least of controlling herself.

It seemed like it was going to be an ongoing issue with Lexa.

Clarke turned to look at Lexa to find Lexa already gazing at her, “You’re so beautiful,” Clarke whispered and brought a hand to caress Lexa’s face. She was surprised when Lexa leaned into her touch. Before Clarke could overthink, she leaned in and kissed Lexa. It had been building up to this for weeks. Clarke knew it and could see in Lexa’s eyes that she knew it too.

She felt Lexa stiffen in surprise before her lips parted in a soft gasp. A heartbeat later, Lexa’s hands were at Clarke’s back drawing her closer. Clarke straddled Lexa and felt a shiver course through her. She slid her fingers into Lexa’s hair, stroking her neck as her tongue leisurely traced the surface of Lexa’s lips.

Lexa’s thumbs pressed unhurriedly up and down Clarke’s sides as their tongues met, first exploring than caressing. Clarke moaned quietly astounded by the fierceness of a simple kiss. Lexa’s mouth was hot, her palms were scorching as they massaged the muscles of Clarke’s abdomen.

“Clarke,” Lexa pulled her head back, her breath escaping her on a low groan. Clarke trembled against her as the raspiness in Lexa’s voice. Lexa skimmed her fingers through her hair at the base of her neck and framed Clarke’s face in her both hands, palms lightly cupping her jaw. Carefully, Lexa kissed her, a slow, thorough kiss that left her breathless, “Fuck, I want you.”

“Yes, I want you too,” Clarke’s voice rang with longing ever since she first saw Lexa as more than her competition. She did what she’d been aching to do only hours ago and pulled at the bottom of Lexa’s shirt. When Lexa nodded, Clarke peeled it off and spread her hands across Lexa’s back, “Bedroom?”

“Yes,” Lexa stood up with Clarke in her arms and Clarke was even more turned on by Lexa’s display of strength as she carried her to her bedroom. Clarke could feel Lexa’s muscles ripple and couldn’t wait to feel them all. Clarke rocked her hips against Lexa’s abs and moaned when it brushed her clit.

“Please,” Clarke nuzzled Lexa’s neck, the underside of her jaw then her earlobe, catching it gently between her her teeth. With her hand, she stroked up and down Lexa’s back at gasped how how soft Lexa’s skin was. Lexa laid her on the bed before she yanked off Clarke’s shirt and pants leaving her in her panties and bra, “Your pants.”

Lexa shimmed out of them and climbed over her. Clarke’s fingers weaved through Lexa’s hair to bring her even closer. Clarke gasped when Lexa flicked her tongue teasingly against her nipple. She bit softly on her nipple that had Clarke arching off the bed. Clarke felt Lexa sucking at the soft skin around her navel while she slid her panties down her legs.

“Baby, please!” Clarke groaned as the blood drained from her head to pool between her thighs. She gripped Lexa’s shoulders to steady herself s she felt Lexa’s mouth move lower and her fingers teasing around her lower lips. Clarke yanked her up and smashed her lips to Lexa’s. Clarke spread her thighs and lifted her hips as Lexa’s weight fell onto her and her only thought was how right it felt.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa thrusted gently and Clarke couldn’t help but raise her hips in response. Suddenly, Lexa’s weight was lifted and before Clarke could protest, her mouth was on her clit and Clarke screamed as she rocketed towards orgasm.

“Oh!” Clarke shouted as she stiffened and then shuddered. She threw her head back, her eyes slammed closed as she gripped Lexa’s head as she climaxed. Wave after wave of delicious pleasure raced through her. She emitted a final small whimper and collapsed bonelessly against the mattress, “Lexa!”

Lexa kissed her way up her body, “That was quick,” She teased and kissed her cheek. Clarke pressed her face into Lexa’s neck and clutched her shoulders. Clarke was aware that Lexa hadn’t come and shifted to put Lexa on her back.

“That was only the first,” Clarke kissed her deeply as she removed Lexa’s boy shorts and saw her arousal dripping down her thighs, “Think you can last longer?” She teased Lexa’s inner thighs.

“No,” Lexa’s voice was needy and Clarke didn’t waste anytime. She stroked Lexa’s clit, squeezed lightly before she dipped lower into Lexa’s waiting warmth. Clarke kept her strokes smooth and rhythmic as she watched Lexa’s breathing changed and a strangled shout erupted from Lexa as she bucked against her fingers.

“Come for me,” Clarke commanded softly and was rewarded with Lexa almost jerking off the bed as Lexa clung to her as she climaxed. Clarke’s movements never ceased and Clarke coaxed another peak from Lexa when she pressed inside and thrust deeply. She was lost int he feel of Lexa around her that she would have kept going if Lexa hadn’t stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“Too sensitive,” Lexa croaked and slumped against her.

Clarke kissed Lexa softly, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” She said hesitantly unsure of how Lexa would react and afraid Lexa would run again.

“I don’t want that either,” Lexa kissed her nose, “I’ve wanted you since you yelled at me sophmore year.”

“I only yelled because you were so damn beautiful,” Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa closer, loving the feel of Lexa’s naked body against hers.

“We’re idiots, aren’t we?” Lexa shook her head with a smile.

“Apparently,” Clarke agreed, “I’m falling for you, Lex.”

“You’ve healed me, Clarke and for the first time in a long time, I’m looking forward to Christmas. My heart feels full.”

“Does that mean,” Clarke locked eyes with Lexa.

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, “I don’t care if it’s too soon or…” Clarke cut her off by kissing her.

“I love you too,” Clarke had never felt happier than she did in this moment, “I don’t care what anyone says, I know my feelings for you are real.”

“Good,” Lexa kissed her temple and Clarke’s eyes drifted closed safe and sound in Lexa’s arms.


End file.
